Fairy Tail's Secrets
by Hime Jigoku
Summary: All my Fairy Tail oneshot all in one place.


A/N: Just something I did when I was bored at school! Hope you enjoy!

Complicated Choices

By Hime Jigoku

The black haired, red eyed slayer slammed his head down on the table he was sitting at with an irritated groan. He could hear the lightning dragon slayer and seith mage across from him chuckle and he had to fight back the urge to punch both of them in the face. The iron dragon slayer did not need to look up to know that the whole guild was glaring at him with hateful looks and the two women on either side of him were still shooting deadly looks at each other. This is what he had to deal with the past week, but he couldn't blame anyone but himself for the situation he was now in. Why the fuck he even listened to the fucking cat and lightning idiot to begin with was beyond him, but now he was living to regret it.

One Month Earlier

Gajeel let out a frustrated growl as he ran his hand through his hair fighting back the urge to just rip it out. Leave it up to him to put himself in another fucked up situation that he was having a hard time thinking his way out of. He just couldn't tell Levy no and he didn't want to break things off with Lucy either. Both girls had asked him out the same day, not a month apart where he had time to date one and see if he was comfortable with the relationship, but the same fucking day! He had strong feelings for both of them so he didn't have the heart to reject either one even though he knew he needed to make a choice. That lead him to where he was now, middle of the night drinking with his two best friends trying to come up with a solution.

"I don't know what the fuck to tell you Metal Head. Blondie asked first so you should have just told Shorty no," said the man with the lightning scar on his face as he took a drink of his beer. Sometime Laxus wondered why he befriended some of the guilds idiots. Who dates to girls at once from the same guild, scratch that who dates two girls who are best friends with one another is what he wants to know. At this point Gajeel seemed to be more of an idiot than what Salamander was.

"And how the hell did you expect me to do that Lightning Rod? That would have broken Shrimp's heart and you know how I feel about both of them!" Gajeel growled out at the lightning slayer. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the blonde mage that was sitting across from him as he glared right back.

"Well you are going to lose both of them when they find out. They are best friends for fuck sack and are going to find out sooner or later! You need to get your shit together." Laxus growled at the pierced man as his patience began to drift away and was replaced with the need to pound his so called friends face into the table. He was starting to believe that the red eyed mage had taken to many hits to the head.

"You could always dump both of them and just fuck'um," Bickslow finally spoke as if his solution was the best thing he had ever come up with. For Bickslow and his perverted mind it probably was in his mind. Laxus just shook his head while Gajeel let out another growl toward the black and blue haired man.

"Bix, if he breaks up with them then there is no way in hell they are going to sleep with him," Laxus said to his longtime friend. It was now official he really did befriend all the guild morons.

"Cosplayer might," Bickslow stated with a shrug not realizing the hole he was about to bury himself in. "She has had her fair share of fuck buddies." The seith mage did not fully understand what he had just admitted to until he noticed the looks on the other two mages faces that promised sudden death. He felt the color drain from his face and he thought his heart had stopped in that moment.

"How the hell would you know that about Bunny Girl?" At that moment Gajeel wanted nothing more than to implant his fist into the other red eyed male's face.

"That is what I would like to know to," Laxus said as he felt his lightning magic spark around his body.

"I may or may not have been one of those buddies after the whole trying to take Fairy Tail thing. In my defense though she came on to me, I never came on to her." Bickslow felt his body produce more sweat than was normally under the dragon slayers stares. He was sure he would be dead before the night was up.

"Why the hell would Blondie so that?" Laxus could feel his anger starting to rise beyond his normal temper and it took every bit of strength not to shock the black and blue haired man with his full power.

"According to her it was to get me to stop teasing her about Loke. Before you two kill me she was not a virgin so I did not take her innocence!" Bickslow never saw his fearless leader do it but he felt it as the electricity made its way through his body. He couldn't stop the scream that left him as he fell to the floor twitching, wishing that he would have just kept his mouth shut.

Gajeel watched the seith mage's pain and couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped his mouth. Once he had calmed down from the laughing fit he looked at the blonde haired mage that looked like he wanted to just face palm himself. "That made me feel better just watching," he said with a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't get relaxed just yet. You still have to figure out what the fuck you are going to do about your situation and when the women find out you might as well kiss your dick good bye," Laxus said with an evil sounding chuckle. He couldn't say that he didn't find the position that his dumb ass friend put himself in amusing and it would only become more entertaining if the girls found out.

Gajeel let out a frustrated groan as he let his body fall forward and his head to hit the table with a load bang. He knew that Laxus was right but he wasn't sure what he should do. He did not want to break Lucy's or Levy's heart, but he couldn't see a way around at least one of them getting hurt. "I don't know what the hell to do," Gajeel said as he kept his face pressed into the table. It wasn't long after that he picked up someone's scent that he did not smell to often and the sound of someone taking a seat next to him.

"I may have a solution to your problem," came a cheerful male voice from the seat beside him.

"Go away you damn cat," the dark haired man growled out and he could hear the man faintly chuckle.

"I'm not some common cat, I'm a lion."

The iron dragon slayer lifted his head up and gave the orange haired spirit the deadliest glare he could. "I don't care what the hell you are just go the fuck away."

"Come on Metal Head, the least you can do is hear him out," Laxus interrupted the two who looked like they were about to come to blows.

"Fine, but make it fast cat my patience is running thin." Gajeel sat himself up fully to listen to what Loke had to say and he figured if it wasn't anything good then he can just beat the piss out of him.

"Why not just date both of them for a bit and see which one better suits you," Loke said with a mischievous smile on his face. He would not admit to it out load but he enjoyed watching the iron slayer squirm over the situation at hand and it would only get better when the women found out.

"Are you shitting me? That has to be the dumbest fucking thing I have heard!" Gajeel yelled at the lion spirit. He was glade that the guild was empty besides a now fired Bickslow, Laxus, Loke, and himself. Normally Mira would have thrown them all out but it paid off that the blonde haired dragon slayer was mated to the demon woman.

"That might actually work," Laxus mumbled as he thought over what the lion cub had just said. The blonde mage saw how Gajeel looked at him like he had just grown a second head, but he just ignored him. "Just listen would you. You don't know which one you like more which is why you are in the fucked up mess you are in now. What better way to get to know someone better than to date them. I'm not talking about dating both forever, but maybe for a couple weeks so you can figure out your feelings for each on." Laxus watched as the iron dragon slayer thought over what both men had just suggested.

Gajeel sat in his seat for what felt like forever as he thought about every possible outcome, most ending with him tied to a chair and both women holding a knife to his junk. Once his headache started to flare up he let out a frustrated growl and decided to just take the risk. "Fine, but if this back fires I'm throwing you under the bus with me and telling Mira that it was all your guys' idea from the start." Gajeel watched with a smirk on his face as all color drained from the males face.

Present Time

Yes he was regretting listening to those two morons that night and wished he could go back in time and change it now. Nothing went the way it was supposed to and in the end he had actually fallen more in love with both the women. Now here he was a month later still dating both and to make matters worse is that a week ago both girls found out about the other one. Every second of everyday for the past week the blonde head and blue head have been demanding that he make a choice. If it wasn't bad enough that he almost ruined his relationship with both women with dating them both, but now all Bunny Girl and Shrimp seemed to do is fight and send each other death stares. He knew that it was all his fault that their friendship went down the shitter and it caused him to be filled with endless guilt. He didn't deserve either of them and he knew it, but he also didn't want to let either of them go. If he would have just made up his mind from the beginning them both girls would still be friends, he wanted them to be friends again, but he had no idea on how to go about doing that. He wasn't built to deal with this, fighting he could do, but not this.

"You know Lucy you could just save us all the trouble and go jump off a cliff. I am sure Gajeel would want someone who is more of a challenge rather than someone who is easy," Levy spoke with venom laced in her voice that caused Gajeel to groan in frustration. He knew that another fight was about to break out between the two and he just wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

"Really because I think he would rather want someone with experience rather than some sill little girl who is trying to reenact something from a book and has no fucking idea what the hell she is doing," the blonde female replied calmly as she pretended to be more interested in her nails. Half way through what Lucy was saying Gajeel started to bang his head against the table as his irritation at the women's nonstop fighting along with the guilt that he was why they were fighting. He wasn't sure what to do and the two men across from him were no help in the matter.

"Really, because he seemed to be enjoying me last night," Levy yelled at she stood up and slammed her hands against the table causing everyone on the guild to turn and look at them.

Lucy let out a growl as she stood up and punched the table glaring at the blue haired woman. "Let me guess, he had to do all the work?" Lucy watched as her once best friend's face turned red with rage which caused the blond to laugh. "At least with me I know what the hell I'm doing so all he has to do is lay back and enjoy what I'm doing."

Gajeel was shocked at the things they were shouting at each other for the whole guild to hear as the two across from him nearly fell out of their seats laughing. He needed to get the women under control before they said something they would really regret. "Will both of you sit down and shut the hell up!" the iron dragon yelled at the two women. He couldn't take this anymore and he was on the verge of just asking Laxus to put him out of his misery. He was pretty sure said man wouldn't since he seemed to be getting entirely too much enjoyment from his suffering. His so called best friends were supposed to be there to help him but instead for the last thirty minutes they have been just sitting there laughing their asses off. It was starting to get on his nerves.

The area around the table stayed quiet for all of ten minutes, much to Gajeel's relief, until Levy broke the silence. "You know we could always just share," the blue haired woman spoke with her finger on her chin looking deep in thought. Gajeel snapped his head to the side to look at the script mage with his mouth wide open and his eyes as big as beach balls.

"Your right," Lucy said with a gasp. "Friends are supposed to share not fight!" Gajeel had no clue what was going on and his mind was starting to shut down. They seriously couldn't be suggesting what he thought they were right? The red eyed male kept opening his mouth to say something, anything really, but in the moment his mind was unable to form any type of thought.

"So are we going to your house or mine?" Levy said an evil grin appeared on her face and it sent a shiver down Gajeel's back.

"Well I think our boyfriend here needs to be punished for cheating and at my house I have a new pair of handcuffs and toy whip I have been dying to try out," Lucy said in the most innocent voice. The words caused the iron dragon slayer to pale and he was finding it hard to speak as his throat seemed to close up with fear.

"To your house it is then." The women wasted no time in grabbing Gajeel and quite literally dragging him old of the guild, leaving behind a very shocked Bickslow and a smirking Laxus.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Bickslow finally snapping out of it and turned to the blonde slayer beside him.

"Blondie and Shorty had this planned out for a while." Laxus turned back to the beer that was in front of him as if nothing was wrong with what he just said.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Bickslow was starting to grow frustrated at the lightning slayer. He knew that they oversized man had left him out of the loop in something and it irritated him.

"Lucy and Levy had everything planned out from the day they asked Gajeel out up until today," Mira said in a sweet voice as she walked over to Laxus and took a seat on his lap. Those two women were her best friends, along with Cana, and they all had a hand in planning what had been going on this past month.

"Did you actually think Loke would be ok with someone cheating on his master?" Laxus cut in. He never really wanted to help out with the mischievous women's plan but somehow Loke and he both had been roped into it.

"I just don't get it. Why would they both go through the trouble if they planned on sharing Metal Face anyways? What the fuck was the point of all this?" Bickslow was getting more confused by the minute; he just couldn't seem to wrap his head around any of it.

"Well one of Levy's fantasies was to tie Gajeel to the bed while Lucy had a new toy whip that she really wanted to use, but both of them knew that Gajeel would never go along with it willingly so they had to come up with a solution that would cause him to need to be punished. That was when they came up with the getting him to cheat idea came into play because then he would not be able to refuse them," Mira said with an innocent smile as if nothing was wrong with what the blue haired and blonde haired girls did.

"And you were in on this?" Bickslow asked as he gave Laxus a curious look.

"I was dragged into this against my will with the treat of no sex for a month," Laxus said as he shot his mate a small glare who was still seated in his lap.

"I must say Gajeel is one lucky man." Bickslow had to admit that he was a little jealous that Gajeel ended up getting both women in the end, what guy wouldn't.

"No he is not. You slept with Blondie so you know how kinky she is, and from hearing them talk Shorty is two times as bad."

Bickslow paled at Laxus' words and just shook his head. "I hope he can survive."


End file.
